narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Bloody Lion: Shishimaru Genbu vs. Ean Eromalc
Man I can't wait for the War I just had like five brainstorms on how to take down a continent. Perhaps alliances would be a good idea so that it doesn't look bad if one faction wins. Echo Uchiha 01:13, 7 February 2009 (UTC) well, we're strating it tomorrow, around noonish --Seireitou 01:15, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Maybe Echo could be the ultimate evil that all of the sides unite against at the end. --Cold hard steel 01:20, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Acually, you're very close to the ending, just combine that thought with the Peace Requiem story and your very close --Seireitou 01:21, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I swear, Echo would make a better target. --Cold hard steel 01:26, 7 February 2009 (UTC) That would be challenging...I don't know, it could happen. Echo Uchiha 01:35, 7 February 2009 (UTC) And you forget, Shishimaru is the boss, yet Echo is the secret mastermind. Echo Uchiha 01:36, 7 February 2009 (UTC) So he's playing Tobi. --Cold hard steel 01:40, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Heh, just so you know Echo, I'm a bit psyched now to fight your character. :P Achrones150 01:41, 7 February 2009 (UTC) You're with the Guardians right? Not good, my plan for them is quite gory indeed. Come Archie, come to the dark side. Echo Uchiha 01:43, 7 February 2009 (UTC) But we have cookies! And Echo, why do you hate the Guardians? --Cold hard steel 01:48, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Join Seireitou's Team, Its more fuuuuuuunnn!!! --Seireitou 01:51, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I don't hate the Guardians, I actually think they're pretty cool. But it seems as if they are enemies of the CHIMERA Faction, meaning they are enemies. Granted we(Echo and the Guardians) could do some damage if we ever teamed up. Come Archie, we have Room Service. (A creepy voice can be heard echoing "rrrooommm ssseeerrrvvviiiccceee") Echo Uchiha 01:55, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Well, currently, Ryuka's status unknown due to his status as missing-nin. But it could be Jikokukenin.... Achrones150 01:57, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Yo Echo, start the fight, im bad at starting fights off --Seireitou 01:58, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Excellent Archie! They are a key element of my new masterplan. They would be my contact in the Lost Lands. Good thinking Archie, so I'm guessing you betray Seireitou in your upcoming battle with them? He won't like that. Echo Uchiha 02:02, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Heh...it would be a major turning point... Achrones150 02:45, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I don't see the major turning point. Ryuka's power isn't that of Kyashi's and the only thing that would stop her from beating the living shit out of him is the fact that they were/are friends. Echo would only gain a contact, a spy at best, and he would gain what little information he could. Then, there would be a whole separate arc about regaining Ryuka on the good side, fighting off the bad guys,(Echo and the jikokukenin((hey, I thought we were gonna kill them?!))) and having a heartfelt clash of emotions and why Ryuka left. I might have just told what might've happened had I not said this, so just answer as you please. --Cold hard steel 02:51, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Hey gang, mind coming here: Battle for time Jake Rikudo Vs. Echo Uchiha and deciding who's attacks make more logical sense, because Hannibal the Cannibal keeps trying to shrug off death hits. When you're done please vote for wh oyou think is putting up the better fight tactically, and who's just winging it and making up rules. Echo Uchiha 02:57, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Well, you'd also have to look at the characters themselves. Kyashi does have a better advantage in strength, but Ryuka has intelligence on his side. Plus, Ryuka's past life and his thoughts of his own clan could have an effect on his decision. Achrones150 14:37, 7 February 2009 (UTC) It's just that if Ryuka stays on the bad side, he's screwed. That's all. You should have some point where he realizes he was being selfish/stupid/made some other mistake, and comes back over to the good side, unless your plans for him have him ending up dead. --Cold hard steel 15:54, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Good point. Achrones150 17:59, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Not if he ran into another evil Uchiha. Echo Uchiha 01:36, 8 February 2009 (UTC)